


Behold the Darkness

by sunnidaydreamer



Series: Shards in the Moon [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eventual Happy Ending, Haggar has no mercy, I wrote this for me to vent a bit but here ya go, Interrogation, Medical Torture, More as I add chapters - Freeform, Other, Torture, Valriya gets FUCKED up, reference to the Paladins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnidaydreamer/pseuds/sunnidaydreamer
Summary: Valriya is captured by the Galra, who are only too eager to get as much information out of her as possible. She's given to Haggar, who's keen on learning not just about the Paladins, but about Sethea, and whether or not the princess can be useful.





	Behold the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a dark mood lately, so Valriya is my victim. I'm not sure if I want this to be canon to Shards in the Moon or not, but here it is.

Valriya woke to a throbbing head and the taste of blood in her mouth, mind foggy and arms numb. She tried to sit up but found her arms wouldn't hold her, trembling and weak. Carefully she pushed herself up against the wall, slowly moving into a sitting position. She took a moment to breathe, fighting to ignore the pain in her body as she looked down at herself.

They had been on a mission, on Zewei, there to help fend off a Galra attack and drive them away. Valriya had been helping get civilians to the shelters, even as Voltron tried to keep the enemy away from the town. As the last person entered the shelter she had rushed out to see if there were any stragglers then...then she felt a pain in her skull as her world went dark.

And now she was here, wherever here was; no doubt a Galra ship, to be used as bait or a ransom. Would they torture her? Most likely, she was rather close to the paladins daily. Who better to get info from then their doctor? And if that didn't work a ransom to her mother or the paladins.

Her dress was torn and dirty, her shoes gone and hands scrapped up, as though she had been drawn legs first while her hands dragged the ground. She rubbed her cheek, trying not to get sick from the coppery taste in her mouth and looked around her cell. Dark, lit only by the light coming through a small slit in the door from outside the cell. There was nothing in the room but her, everything made of cold steel. She could hear footsteps and voices drawing closer and lay back down, eyes shut and pretending to sleep.

The wrong choice it turned out, as when the door opened and they saw her seemingly still asleep they prodded her side with a shock stick, making her scream and her muscles tense from pain. She convulsed on the ground for a moment as the guards watched, amused it seemed at the sight. When she stilled, they grabbed her arms, dragging her through the door and down the hallway. 

It took several minutes, a trip in an elevator, and then they were at their destination; a large room filled with vials, and tubes, and an examination table in the middle. There were wires, and implements that she dared not think about; computers and a medium-sized cage tucked into a corner. Valriya felt sick again, barely managing to keep it down, and tried to remember what she had been taught. 

_"If ever you are captured by the enemy, you must remain calm. Hide your mind away, don't let them in. Keep your secrets yours."_

This and other advice was drilled into her mind as she grew up, capture and torture a constant threat for those rebelling against the Galra. Valriya knew that she'd had it good, compared to the others in the rebellion. She and her family had been safe, their tech keeping them hidden from their enemy, and being a princess certainly helped that along.

She'd never known true pain, suffering, or fear. Those words had been obligatory, told to all of her family, all of her siblings. But as far as she knew no one had ever been captured, had never been held prisoner or tortured. Never seen the arena or the labor camps; her people had never suffered like the rest of the universe.

"Come on, girl, move it!"

She was broken out of her thoughts by the guards, yanking her forward. Telling her to move even as they dragged her along like a bag, each attempt to get her feet under her failing. They stopped before the table, letting her sag to the floor as they waited for instruction. For the first time, she noticed...her. 

Zarkon's witch.

_Haggar._

**Author's Note:**

> And before ya'll start, cause I know you're there, I SEE SHIRO AS PAN SO FUCK OFF. We're allowed to interpret his sexuality as we see fit, so long as we don't erase that he's canonically attracted to males. There are other sexualities then gay for mlm, you know.


End file.
